Problem: On Tuesday, Vanessa walked to a gift store in the evening and, after browsing for 17 minutes, decided to buy a game for $1.43. Vanessa handed the salesperson $2.73 for her purchase. How much change did Vanessa receive?
Solution: To find out how much change Vanessa received, we can subtract the price of the game from the amount of money she paid. The amount Vanessa paid - the price of the game = the amount of change Vanessa received. ${2}$ ${7}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ ${4}$ ${3}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${3}$ ${1}$ Vanessa received $1.3 in change.